Summer Pageant
by spkdog
Summary: Prize for a friend on DeviantART.


The Golden School. A tall building with unique towers and majestic turrets. It's halls have been home to many great angels and devils as they learned to be the best guardians of their time. Eternals like Raf, Elena, Andy, Harper, Nauge, Billie, Lorie, Ariel, Diabela, Shana, Elwira, Onyx, and Camie. (1)

Yes, these and many more have come and completed training here. Some have even saved humanity on occasion. All the greats from one place, one school that hosted them all. And now, there's another.

Daisy. A cute new angel with multicolored hair consisting of different shades of red, pink, and white. She had soft pale pink eyes and lips, as well the same peachy-pink color on her wings and halo. Her adorable outfit was mainly a dark pink with lots of glittery dark blue sections. She had a knack for adorable outfits such as the one she currently wore. (2)

Even though she was a new student, she was already an accomplished individual. She participated in a design pageant over the summer. That was an interesting story. She only just barely got her round one entry in on time – the day before it was due, in fact. None of the other eternals had even heard of her before this.

As last-minute as she was, she was still able to achieve second place in the first round for her adorable beach ensemble. (At this time, Elena and Billie were tied for first, and Daisy had tied with Andy for that second place spot.)

And the second round was on. Once again, Daisy had waited until the last minute to complete her stylish Hollywood dress. But this time, she had gotten first for the colorful dress. Stunning, really.

Round three was now upon them, and she had to create a beautiful, more traditional pageant-style dress – with a sash and everything. She was honored to have made it this far and to be competing with such amazing rivals. However, she encountered some technical difficulties and didn't know if she would even be able to turn in her dress.

Everyone was worried. Daisy was kind of a fan-favorite, and the thought that she might be unable to continue was quite concerning. Luckily, things looked up at the last second, and she got her dress submitted by the deadline. And although her design was exactly flowy or traditional, it was adorable and she got second place with it.

The heat was on. She had made it to the final round. She took a deep breath before walking into the back door. The other five remaining contestants were already there, getting ready for the show. With her design in her bag, she made her way to the dressing rooms. This final round's design was to be Arabian inspired. The design itself was fairly simple and straight-forward, but she had adorned it with jewels, pearls, and glitter to make it absolutely stunning.

She wasn't planning on doing much with her hair or makeup, but she went out to the makeup table anyway. There, she saw Andy. Andy, in turn, saw Daisy. "Hello, Daisy," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Andy," Daisy replied. She was rendered almost speechless by Andy's outfit. The design was similar to her own, but with more accessories that were truly amazing.

"Congratulations on getting to the final round," a voice came from behind. It was another finalist, Billie. Her design was unique – the only one there with a long billowing skirt.

"Thanks, same to you," Andy said back to her.

All the great designs were intimidating poor Daisy. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. This was definitely going to be one tight competition.

"Come on, guys! Time to go to the stage!" Elena said in her usual delightful manner.

The six finalists were all lined up on the stage, They had just finished taking turns showing off their individual designs to the crowd. Now they were waiting for the audience to finish voting so the winners could be announced.

"Is everyone done voting? Awesome! We're gonna go to commercial while these votes are tallied and we'll be right back with the results!" Naomi, the MC, announced. (3) Oh, and did I mention that this final round was being televised world wide?

For Daisy, it seemed that the commercial break was taking a heck of a lot longer than the three minutes that were scheduled. It was more like three hours. It was an honor just to be there – she didn't care if she won or not. But that didn't make her any less nervous about the results.

"And we're back!" Naomi announced. "It's time to announce the winner of second place! Second place goes to..." She opened up the envelope in her hand. "Well, it appears we have a tie for second! Andy and Billie, please step forward!"

This was a surprising development. Weren't those two most expected to win first? While they settled who actually would receive the title of second (Andy), Daisy couldn't help but wonder who won first place?

"And now for the winner! The winner is..." She opened a second envelope. "Daisy!"

"I won?!" Daisy exclaimed in surprise. She didn't believe it, but it was true. This was the current most exciting moment of her life.

And there was only more to come. The summer was over, and who knows what the school year would bring?


End file.
